¿Puedes verlo?
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Stingmon sabía que Lilamon amaba la idea del amor pero a veces se preguntaba si ella podía verlo, si ella era capaz de notar lo que él sentía por ella, a veces pensaba que no era así. Ubicado en Xros Wars. Fic completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Advertencia:** Exceso de azúcar(?).

Ubicado en Xros Wars.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los pensamientos de Stingmon**

Declararse a Lilamon debería ser sencillo, ella era una romántica empedernida, amaba el amor y varias veces actuaba como cupido pero no era así. Era irónico que no pudiera ver lo mucho que él la quería cuando muchos le decían que era demasiado evidente pero sí donde no había.

Ella era una soñadora pero también una de las digimons más fuertes que conocía y su compañera. No era algo de lo que podía quejarse, nunca intervino en su deber como guardián, además no podía negar que eso era lo que le gustaba.

La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, la había visto soñar con vivir una historia de amor, ilusionarse cuando veía a dos digimons que creía enamorados aunque difícilmente estaba en lo correcto pero nunca la había visto notar sus sentimientos.

Ambos eran los guardianes de la Zona Bosque, compartían mucho tiempo y una misma causa pero a veces ella no lo notaba.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja —comentó Lilamon mientras veía con ojos soñadores a una Palmon y una Agumon.

—Quizás —comentó Stingmon sin prestarle atención realmente. Conocía a la Palmon y al Agumon de los que hablaba Lilamon y sabía que era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras.

—¿No sería hermoso tener tu propia historia de amor? —comentó Lilamon con los ojos cargados de emoción.

—¿Puedes verlo? —le preguntó Stingmon antes de retirarse dejando a su compañera de lo más confundida.

Por un largo tiempo no hablaron del tema. Invasores entraron a la zona Bosque y estuvieron ocupados defendiendo su territorio. Desde que la guerra entre los poseedores del XrosLoader había iniciado la zona se había convertido en un lugar de conflicto.

Fue una batalla difícil, más que las anteriores. Zamielmon los había atacado, ellos ganaron la batalla pero no la guerra. De los dos él fue quien resultó más heridofue él.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo Stingmon mientras Lilamon curaba sus heridas.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, somos compañeros —respondió Lilamon pero no lucía tan soñadora como acostumbraba —. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Él sonrío y ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Stingmon y ella no supo que responder.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

No pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre ellos, desde la primera vez que los vi en Xros Wars los shipee *.*

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Los pensamientos de Lilamon**

Cuando Stingmon fue llamado por Deckerdramon no creyó que se quedaría en ese lugar, mucho menos que se convertiría en el guardián de esa zona. Él era un héroe, ella lo sabía, habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que era difícil no conocerlo, pero no fue algo que llegó a considerar.

Si no fuera la guardiana de la zona Bosque lo habría ido a buscar, si no tuviera que cuidar de su zona probablemente lo hubiera dejado todo para ir a su lado. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su compañía pero sabía que no podía. Si no lo hacía ella ¿Quién lo haría?

Hubiera deseado poder despedirse pero no pudo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo una oportunidad. Estaban en guerra y aunque no podía participar junto a Taiki era su deber proteger a su zona, cuidar de los más débiles.

Ver a los digimons feliz la hacía feliz. El amor estaba en el aire y ella podía sentirlo, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ver nuevamente el Love love dance *, en esa ocasión interpretada por dos digimons enamorados. Stingmon no estaba y ella añoraba su presencia.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en la pregunta que Stingmon le había hecho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que conocieran a Taiki. Él no volvió a insistir con el tema y ella lo dio por olvidado.

"¿Puedes verlo?", fueron sus palabras pero no fue hasta ese momento que pudo verlo. Él le había dicho que la quería y ella no pudo verlo hasta que escuchó a dos Palmon hablando sobre su antiguo compañero.

No era curiosa pero al verlas hablar tan apartadas temió que pudieran tener problemas y cuando escuchó el nombre de Stingmon no pudo evitar apartarse, temía que algo le hubiera pasado, que estuviera herido o algo peor.

Darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él fue algo repentino, como un golpe. Siempre lo tuvo cerca, nunca quiso pensar en el significado de sus propios sentimientos. Amaba el amor, siempre le pareció dulce pero nunca creyó que así se sintiera Stingmon.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

(*) Lo coloqué en inglés porque me parece que estéticamente se ve mejor de esta manera.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La respuesta**

Cuando Shoutmon fue nombrado rey, Lilamon y Stingmon volvieron a verse. La digimon hada corrió hasta él y lo abrazó provocándole un sonrojo. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos pero no hicieron el amago de separarse.

Stingmon le preguntó a Lilamon por la zona Bosque y ella le habló de todo el amor que había y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Él se disculpó por no despedirse de ella, no dijo que la extrañaba pero Lilamon sabía que sí lo había hecho.

Lilamon buscó con la mirada a Zenjirou y a Akari, no estaban, no había ningún humano. A la digimon hada le hubiera gustado ver cómo estaban, nadie le aclaró que ellos no eran pareja y que lo que abrió la puerta fue el amor que los motivó a hacer algo que no deseaban.

Ambos estaban felices, la guerra había acabado y Shoutmon logró su sueño. Los dos estaban convencidos de que sería un gran rey, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en él.

Una nueva era estaba por empezar y ellos deseaban que fuera mejor a la anterior. Ya no eran los mismos, su mundo tampoco lo eran, aquellos humanos que se vieron sumergidos en su guerra provocaron muchos cambios, en especial Taiki Kudou.

Antes de que ambos se retiraran, Lilamon se dirigió a Stingmon, estaba lista para darle esa respuesta a la pregunta que tiempo atrás le había dicho. Esperaba que no lo hubiera olvidado aunque era egoísta el pensar que él la habría esperado todo ese tiempo.

—Puedo verlo —le dijo Lilamon de manera coqueta —. ¿Puedes verlo?

No hicieron falta más palabras. Ambos lo entendieron. Sus corazones estaban conectados.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Con este drable la historia llega a su final. Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
